The 2nd Generation of Red Eyes
by ayaayaayano
Summary: It has been a decade since the organization separated on their own ways and made their own lives. They all promised to meet again sometime, and even though they forgot their promise, they all know fate will bind them again. Who knew that fate can be quite playful? For they met again... And their group is found once again... by their children.
1. Chapter 1

The 2nd Generation of Red Eyes

Chapter I

It has been a decade since the organization separated on their own ways and made their own lives. They all promised to meet again sometime, and even though they forgot their promise, they all know fate will bind them again. Who knew that fate can be quite playful? For they met again...

And their group is found once again... by their children.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shuumi gazed outside the window. Sure the kindergarten class is boring, it usually is. He never was a good student, and he isn't bad either. He wanted to remain like that. After all, he doesn't want to gain attention.  
His father usually told him he's a lot like his mother when she was younger, until his aunt, who he never met, disappeared for two years.

He counted the minutes in the clock, until the bell rang, and soon all the children are screaming and running their way out of the room.

Shuumi Kano, 6 years old has secluded himself from everyone. He doesn't want to attract attention, for he was never liked at all. Yes, his parents are nice, but everyone else has been rude to him. There's not a week when he's not bullied and his lunch taken from him...

And he's such a coward to tell it to them. To his dad Shuuya and his mom Tsubomi.

He then went outside, and saw his mom and dad waiting for him.

"How's class, Shuumi?" , his mom asked with a smile, as he just nodded and muttered a simple "fine" . His father just frowned.

"Not telling us your problems is bad, Shuumi", he said as he kneeled down so his child can face him. "Come on, we'll meet our childhood friends tomorrow. You can come with us, there are-"

"No!", Shuumi shouted, as his father cringed a bit. "There's no way-"

"Shuumi", his mom grabbed him by the shoulder. "You should come with us. I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy it. I've never met them for ten years though, they might have kids the same age as you too."

He never liked kids his age. But he can never disobey his mother. He just sighed.

"Fine".

After they entered the car, all Shuumi thought of was being a cool hero and making his own group of sidekicks.

"He's a lot like his aunt, isn't he?", Shuuya said while driving. Tsubomi just smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

The 2nd Generation of Red Eyes

Chapter II

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME MOM!?" , Ayato shouted at his mother while clutching on his blanket sheets.  
"No! I never thought there would be a lot of people. You know how I hate crowds mom, I won't go!"

Ayano just smiled sheepishly and scratched her head.  
"But Ayato you are- "

"NO NO NO MOM I WON'T GO !"

Shintaro grunted, while Shiina, the younger sister just smiled.

"That's your fault, Ayano. You spoiled him too much. Hey you, little brat", Shintaro said as he picked up his son by the collar.

"OI, LET ME GO OLD MAN!", Ayato said as he tried to let go of Shintaro's hold. "HEY, DAD, I'M SERIOUS!"

"Oniichan" , Shiina put her hands on her hips. "You wouldn't get any food for three days, isn't that bad?"

"I'd rather starve than go to a lousy reunion" , he said, pouting.

"Oh really?" , Shintaro smirked. "What if I remove the wifi connection?"

"I know how to connect that, dad" , the 5-year old kid remarked, as everyone gasped.

"He's really your son, Shintaro", Ayano giggled.

"Oh really, then how about" , Shintaro lifted a card from his pocket. "You get this card if you come with us."

There was silence for a minute

"IS THAT THE LIMITED EDITION 100,000 EXP CARD THAT CAN BE USED AT ALL THE DIFFERENT GAMES I WANT IT DAD I WANT IT ", he tried to reach it, but his arms are just too short.

"Did you hear my condition, son?"

"F-Fine" , he pouted, as Shintaro put the card on his pocket again.

"Oh..." , Ayano said with a depressed voice as she put the phone down. "Look, there's a little problem... Our service vehicle is not available right now, we better take the train early."

"WHAAATT!?", Ayato and Shintaro said in unison. Ayano and Shiina just sweatdropped.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"This hall is big, Taka-nii!" , Haruna said as she cheerfully skipped. "I wonder if I can play with someone today."

"It sure is", Takano smiled at his sister's expression.

"It's been a while since I get to go to a place like this! Whoever owns this must be so rich."

"Dad said it's his idol friend who rented the place."

"Oh really? Look a painting!", Haruna cheerfully ran to it.

"Haruna, be careful! You might bump-"

"Oomf!"

"Oh"

Haruna bumped into none other than Ayato, who wore an annoyed expression.

"Stupid girl, watch your way!", Ayato shouted, as Haruna flinched.

"I-I'm sorry" , the girl apologized, but he just stood up and dusted his pants.

"Hey you" , Takano said with an enraged face. "How rude of you to tell her that when you are not even looking yourself?"

"She's the one not looking, I was just calmly walking here. "

"Oniichan, that's rude" , Shiina whispered.

" Whatever"

"Anyway" , Shiina helped Haruna to stand up. "Are you a visitor here too? I'm Shiina Kisaragi, and this is my brother, Ayato. And you?"

"Haruna Kokonose! And here's my twin brother, Takano. It's a pleasure!"

"You're twins!? No wonder you look similar. Come on, let's wander around together."

"Sure!"

The girls skipped around as Takano closely followed them. He glared at Ayato and turned his back.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

" Mama, papa, where are you?" , a little girl at the age of 2 cried, as she is lost on a very big place.

"Mama, Papa, where are you? I'm scared, I'm scared."

Meanwhile, 4-year old Momoto was running from the press.

"Stupid people. When are they gonna stop?"

He hated it. He hated to hear it when people ask him about his father. What do you feel about your father's death? How is your mother? ISN'T IT OBVIOUS. He went to a corner till he knew the press lost him.

"Finally" , he said with a sigh of relief. That's when he heard a little girl crying. He approached the girl.

"H-hey..."

She started crying more.  
"MAMA PAPA THERE IS A BAD MONSTER HELP ME!"

"Calm down, calm down please, I'm not a bad person. Where are your parents?"

"I... I lost them."

This is not good. Children as small as these should be with their mom and dad.

It's hard to be separated from parents.

" Come, I'll take you to your parents", he offered his hand.

"Weally? B-but, my feet huwts..."  
He sighed, then kneeled.

"Hop in" , he said as the girl climbed his back.

"Tell me if you see your parents, ok?"

And while they're walking...

"What's your name?"

"Hibiyo."  
" hm. Nice name. "

Momoto didn't expect to see his cousins at the crossroad.

"A-Ayato? Shiina?"

"Momoto!?"


	3. Chapter 3

The 2nd Generation of Red Eyes

Chapter 3 

"It's been a while, Ayato and Shiina! ", Momoto cheerfully greeted them. Ayato waved at him, his stoic expression never leaving his face. Shiina just nodded and smiled, while Takano and Haruna just stared. "Hey, it was mom's group's reunion today, and she told me Uncle Shintaro and Aunt Ayano are part of it, so I was expecting to see you here. "

"Yo", Ayato said as he went his way, leaving her sister and the others alone.

"As always, Ayato is such a snob", Momoto pouted, as he stared at the unfamiliar twins.

"H-Hey, you two must be children of mom's friends too. Nice to meet you, I'm Momoto Kisaragi!"

"Nice to meet you!", said Haruna. "I'm Haruna Kokonose and this is my older twin brother, Takano!"

"H-Hello there", Takano, being the social recluse, avoided Momoto's gaze, but still tried his best to be nice.

"Woah, that's cool! I've never seen twins before! Nice to meet you, Takano, Haruna!"

"Uh...", Haruna noticed that Momoto's carrying someone. "Who is she, is she your younger sister?"

"Uh, no", Momoto glanced at Hibiyo, who has been sleeping behind him. "Ah, she's a lost girl, her name is Hibiyo. By any chance, do you know who she is, and where her parents are?"

"We're sorry, but we don't", Takano quipped. "We can help you find them, though."

"Thanks a lot!", Momoto said, and with Haruna, Takano and Shiina, they wandered inside the halls to find Hibiyo's parents.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"It's surprisingly quiet in this garden", Shuumi has these thoughts in mind. When his dad mentioned about meeting other kids, he was scared. He was mumbling by himself when he heard a lullaby, a lullaby that supposedly came from a young girl.

"It's pretty", he said, attracted by the voice, it seems like he's being magnetized.

It was as he imagined. there was a long-haired girl who was sitting, making flower crowns. He didn't even feel scared about seeing a child of his age. He knew he can be friends with this girl.

"H-Hey..", Shuumi tried to catch his attention. The girl stared at him. Shuumi was dumbfounded, for the girl has really pretty eyes. For a second, they stared at each other, but the girl was so shocked she screamed and curled into a ball, trembling.

"I-I'm sorry, but I mean no harm to you. I-I... My name is Shuumi Kano, okay? Please don't be scared at me..."

"D-Don't look at me! I-I'm a monster!"

In an instant, Shuumi remembered what the other children in school would always tell him.

"You're a monster!"  
"You're scary!"  
"Go away from Shuumi!"

Yeah. He knew he has a deep attachment with this girl.  
"Don't worry, I'm a monster too. Monsters are to be together, right? Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

The girl looked at him, although not in the eyes, as he flashed a smile.

"Can we be friends?"

"I-"

"They used to call me a monster too. But now I understand. Maybe the world is just too cruel for us, they classify us as monsters. But now that I knew I'm not alone, it's not too bad, isn't it? I mean, the world didn't have place for only one monster, there are a lot, and we two did meet. Isn't it a blessing?"

Serry just stared at the floor.

"So, will you be friends with this monster inside me?", Shuumi offered his hands to the girl.

Although with a little hesitation, she nodded and held his hand as she stood up.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Serry. Serry Seto."


End file.
